Walls
by Rainbowmnms
Summary: Mages are considered inferior to those without magic. Lucy has grown up a privileged heiress, living a caged life. Natsu, a mage, has had a tough life. When Lucy saves Natsu's life, their fates become entwined. What will happen when Lucy enters an arranged marriage with Gray? Can Lucy and Natsu overcome the walls that stand between them? A story about the power of love.
1. Chapter 1: Fate

My dress flew behind me as I ran down the corridors of the mansion. I clutched my discovery tight in my tiny hands. I ran past Tilda, the maid, and Boer, the puppy. I was breathing hard, but my excitement outweighed my exhaustion. I slid across the tile floors in my sock feet, making it ten feet before friction got the best of me. I turned around the corner and pulled open the tall door, barely able to reach the door handle.

"Mama!" I called out excitedly, "Papa, look what I found!" My father was sitting in his armchair, reading a book about something that I couldn't pronounce. Mother was sitting on the couch across from him drawing in her notebook. When she heard me she looked up and shut her notebook. She placed it delicately on the table and looked at me gently. When my father heard me he didn't even look up from his book.

My mother held out her arms to me, "Show me what you found, Lucy." She smiled at me and I ran to her. I jumped onto her lap and plopped down on her skirts. I held out my hand to show her what I was holding.

"I found this in the vegetable garden," I said proudly. My mother gasped.

"It's beautiful, Lucy. Was it really in the garden?" she asked. I was holding a small pink flower. It was semi-crushed by my small fist.

I nodded, "Yeah, it was. I saw it and thought I would give it to you." My mother smiled and took it from my hand, touching its soft petals.

"Thank you, Lucy. I love it very much."

My father spoke up, "I thought I told you not to go to the vegetable garden." I frowned.

"But I just wanted to see what it was like," I said quietly.

"Don't do it again," he said sternly and returned to his book. I curled up in my mother's arms, hiding my face in her chest.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked, doing my best not to let the tears out.

"Darling, don't you think you were a bit to hard on her?" asked my mother, stroking my hair. I sniffed. I wouldn't cry…I was tougher than that. My father just shook his head. My mother looked down at me.

"Don't mind him. He's just in a foul mood," she whispered to me. I nodded and smiled up at her.

"I have good news to cheer you up," she said to me. I grabbed her neck and hung off of it.

"What is it? What? Tell me!" I demanded, curiosity and excitement in my voice.

My mother smiled, "Tomorrow we're going to go to a party!" I squealed. I loved parties. The colorful gowns, the amazing dancing, the tasty food; I loved it all.

"Now, let's go get some sleep. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up and the sooner you'll get to go to that party!" she said, tapping my nose. I nodded vigorously. This was serious; if I didn't go to sleep now I'd have to wait for the party even longer! I hopped off of my mother and ran towards the door.

"Tilda, would you be so kind as to put Lucy to sleep for me? I'm afraid I still have a few things to finish here," said my mother.

"Of course, Mistress. I will do so right away," said Tilda, curtsying.

I grabbed Tilda's skirts and bounced up and down, my finger hanging out of my mouth, "Tilda, we have to hurry!"

"Yes, Miss. We do!" said Tilda, leaning down to pick me up. As Tilda carried me out of the room and propped my chin on her shoulder. I watched as my mother disappeared behind the door again. I held on tight to Tilda's shoulders as she brought me to my bedroom. She lay me down in my huge bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin. I shut my eyes tight.

"Alright, Miss. Shall I sing to you, then?" asked Tilda. I nodded drowsily, but drifted off to sleep before she'd even started singing.

_The Next Day_

Gentle sunlight streamed in through the floor-to-ceiling windows in my room. I blinked a few times to ward off my sleepiness. I sat up, pushing the tangles of my hair out of my eyes with my hand. I sat there for a few seconds in a dreamlike state.

"Miss…Miss," said a voice, breaking my trance. I looked to Tilda who was sitting beside my bed.

"We have to get you ready and dressed! The party is today!" said Tilda happily. She always closed her eyes when she smiled, which is what she did then.

My eyes lit up, "The party!" I squealed and jumped out of bed. I ran around my room in circles and then collapsed on the floor out of exhaustion and dizziness.

Tilda laughed and picked me up off the carpet, "Miss, let's prepare you for the ball."

_A Bit Later _

Laughter and boisterous, frivolous noise surrounded me. A rainbow of glittering ball gowns swayed with the dance steps and the tempo of the music, the shining shoes of the men somehow avoiding the hems of the women's skirts. I was sitting in a gilded chair with velvet lining, entertaining myself by watching the couples dance across the shining ballroom floor. I sighed and propped my head up on my hand.

"Boring, isn't it?" asked a voice. I turned around and peeked over the back of my chair. Sitting against my chair was a boy. He looked about my age and hard dark hair and eyes.

"I don't think it's boring. I just wish I could join in," I answered. He was wearing a blue suit and had diamond cufflinks.

"My name is Lucy," I said down to him. He looked up at me, his arm resting on his knee.

"Gray," he answered.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Gray." We spent the rest of the party talking. We didn't talk about anything in particular…rather we talked about everything and anything.

"Lucy, come. We're leaving," said my father, walking up to me with my mother behind him. I was sitting on the floor with Gray. "Don't sit on the floor, it's filthy down there." I immediately got to my feet and brushed off my dress.

"Goodbye, Gray. I'm sure I'll see you again one day," I said with one final smile. I didn't know it then, but we were destined to meet again. I followed after my parents as we left the party. The cold night air greeted us when we stepped out of the door. Winter's briskness bit at our ankles, coaxing us towards our waiting carriage. The driver gave me his hand to help me into the cabin. I took it and lifted my skirts with the other, pulling myself into our carriage. My parents followed behind me. We rode through the night, lamps lighting up the dim streets.

We were silent. I stared out the window, my mind reliving the events of the day. Snow drifted gently down, illuminated in the street lamps. Buildings and alleyways flew past, blurring together. I perked up. I'd seen something.

"Mother, we need to stop the carriage!" I shouted. Once our carriage had halted, I flew out of the door. I ran through the snow, stumbling on my dress but catching myself before I fell. I left the carriage and my parents behind as I ran towards the alleyway. I stopped, breathing hard. Lying in the alleyway, snow covered and shivering, was a boy. I leaned over him. His breath puffed up clouds into the air. I crouched beside him, my skirt rustling as I did so. I reached out and touched his face, brushing snow from his hair. His cheeks were flushed and his face felt hot. There was a cut on his forehead that seemed fresh.

I ran back out of the alley and called to my parents, "Mother, Father, there's a boy here. We need to help him!"

"Really?" questioned my mother, walking towards me.

"Leave him there! He's probably an orphan!" called my father, refusing to leave the carriage.

"Isn't that a better reason for us to help him!" my mother called back. She turned to me and touched my face, "Show me." She waved to the driver to come and help. I nodded. My mother had the driver pick the boy up. His arm hung limply at his side. He was breathing hard. My mother stroked his head and he mumbled.

"Poor boy. Let's bring him into the cabin," she said. We returned to the car. My father protested, but my mother stopped him from continuing with a simple hand gesture. He grumbled but didn't throw the boy out.

"I wonder what he's called," I said, his head on my lap. I stroked his pink hair, "He has strange hair." My mother laughed.

"He does, doesn't he?" I nodded happily.

"Can we take care of him until he gets better?" My mother nodded. I turned back to the boy. I stroked his head, careful not to touch his wound. His breathing had slowed a bit, but he was still sweating. He stirred on my lap and I smiled. One thought kept circling in my head: what an exciting discovery.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it! (Or even if you didn't...I don't mind constructive criticism)  
Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

The streets were bustling as usual. I could smell bread as I walked along the cobble streets of Magnolia. I had slipped out of the mansion for the afternoon. I didn't like being cooped up in that empty house. Boer, my golden lab, rubbed up against my legs and wagged his tail. I stroked his head as we walked. He'd grown up alongside me; I'd had him for as long as I could remember. My mother had given him to me when I was young to keep me company because I wasn't allowed outside the gates. I felt a pang of sadness put pushed it down.

Technically I still wasn't allowed outside of the gates, but I had my ways of escaping. My father tried to stop me from leaving my increasing the guard and keeping closer watch of me, but I always managed to evade him. Eventually, he had given up. Of course, I still had to sneak past guards, but my father expected me to try to escape. Just because my father had grown to expect it didn't mean that it had lost its excitement.

I stretched my arms above my head and sighed contentedly. It felt good to get some fresh air every now and then.

"Hey, pretty lady, would you like to buy some sweet bread? Its fresh out of the bakery!" called a voice to me. I turned and saw a pastry vendor beckoning to me. I smiled and walked over to him. He looked tired and seemed to be a bit old. I smiled and nodded.

"Will this cover it?" I asked, handing over a gold piece that I'd taken out of my bag. The man's eyes went wide.

"But, Miss, this is—" I shushed him and put a finger to my mouth, winking at him.

"Don't tell, ok?" I picked up a sweet bun and turned to walk away.

"Bless you, Miss! Bless you!" he called after me. I smiled and took a bite out of my bun. It was tasty and I savored each bite. Boer wined and I ripped off a piece of my bread to give to him. He gobbled it up in a matter of seconds.

"Pig," I said to him. He just looked at me expectantly, begging for more.

"No, you got your fair share," I said, leaning against a shop's wall, "You should have eaten more slowly…then you wouldn't be begging right now." I finished off the last of my bun and Boer looked at the ground. I smiled and let him lick the rest of the sugar off of my fingers. I stroked his head and crouched beside him, "Yeah, you're a pretty great friend." I kissed him on the nose and he licked my face. I laughed.

"That's a beautiful dog you have there, Miss," said a voice. I looked up and then got to my feet. An old man stood in front of me. He had an impressive mustache and a kind face. His hair was white.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"May I pet him?" the man asked. I nodded.

"He's called Boer," I said. I man crouched and stroked Boer's head. The two seemed very friendly and I couldn't help but smile. The man got to his feet again.

"Well, I'd better get going," he said, "Thank you." I nodded. "My name's Makarov." He nodded and strode off. I wasn't quite sure why he told me his name, but I had a strange feeling about him. I felt that we were going to meet again. I shrugged it off.

"What do you feel like doing, Boer? Do you want to go for a run?" I asked him. He wagged his tail and I nodded, "Then we're off to the green." The green was a small field of grass in the center of town. There were a few trees and bushes, but not much else. Occasionally, when it rained, a huge puddle would form under a large oak tree. I sometimes go there to remember the happy times that I had playing in that puddle, my mother watching me fondly. Sometimes I found it too painful.

As Boer and I arrived at the park, a brilliant sunset lit up the sky. Pinks, reds oranges, and yellows painted the sky. Light reflected off of the rooftops and bounced from building to building. I had a sudden urge to draw it. I fished my sketchbook out of my bag along with a pencil. My mother had taught me to draw when I was younger, and I'd taken a liking to it. I still kept some of her paintings. I sat down against a tree, the rough bark pressed against my back, and started to draw. Boer lay down beside me in the grass. A gentle breeze caressed my face, blowing a blond lock over my eyes. I brushed my hair behind my ear and continued to draw. I sat like that for hours until the calm atmosphere lulled me to sleep.

_A Few Hours Later_

"What are you doing?" demanded a voice. I jerked awake, my eyes snapping open. A boy stood over me, looking down at me curiously. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place his face. I spotted a strange tattoo on his arm.

"I must have fallen asleep," I said, rubbing my eyes. Boer was sitting beside me. He licked my cheek and I patted his head.

"That's pretty impressive," he said. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about my sketch. I blushed and slammed my sketchbook shut. He grinned. I stuffed my things back in my bag and got to my feet, stretching my arms above my head and working a kink out of my neck.

"Ow. Note to self: don't fall asleep against a tree," I said to myself. The boy laughed. I'd forgotten he was there in my post-sleep haze.

"What's your name?" I asked. I figured he wouldn't answer. Not many people give out their names to random strangers.

"Natsu," he said, folding his arms behind his head. His arms looked strong and I wondered if he was naturally that was or if he worked for those muscles. I felt my face flush and pushed the thought out of my head.

"I'm Lucy," I said. He nodded, "I know."

"What did you say?"

"I said I know," he repeated. I had heard him correctly. I was pretty sure we'd just met. The thought occurred to me that maybe he had been stalking me or something.

"Right. How did you know my name?" I asked, a little creeped out.

"We've met before," he said, lowering his arms.

"Right, when?"

"When I was little. At first I didn't recognize you, but after I watched you for a little while I realized that you were the girl from my memories."

"From your…memories," I repeated slowly.

"You're a little slow aren't you?" Natsu asked me. I frowned and turned to leave.

"Come on, Boer. We're leaving this creep."

"I'll be seeing you, Lucy Heartfilia!" he called after me. I whirled around. Had I told him my last name?

"How did you—"

"You really are slow. I told you, didn't I? We've already met…sort of." I frowned again. "If you keep making that face it'll freeze like that," he said. I stopped frowning.

"Care to listen to me now?" he asked. I slowly nodded. We sat down under the tree. The warm night air was refreshing. I heard crickets singing from somewhere nearby. Natsu explained to me how he'd been rescued and taken to my mansion, how he'd met a maid named Tilda, how he'd only learnt my name and seen my face momentarily before being kicked out again. I nodded as he talked.

When he'd finished all I said was, "I don't remember any of that."

He smiled, "I figured that out when you asked me my name." I looked at him. He had kind eyes and soft pink hair.

"You have strange hair," I said, reaching out and taking a lock in between my fingers. A strange sense of déjà vu passed over me and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're awfully bold," said Natsu. My eyes went wide. I was touching a stranger's hair—or at least a semi-stranger—as though I'd known him forever. I snatched my hand back.

"Sorry," I squeaked, holding my own hand back. For some reason I really wanted to touch his hair again.

He shrugged, "I don't mind. I mean, if you were ugly that'd be another story, but—" I blushed and elbowed him in the ribcage. "Ow! That was a compliment!" he wined.

I smiled, "I felt like you needed it."

"What made you think that?"

"You're very full of yourself. I figured jabbing you between the ribs would do you some good…a bit of an ego reduction." I smirked as he frowned. "Hey, did you know that if you keep making that face it'll freeze like that?" He smiled and leaned back against the tree. Something about being with Natsu was relaxing, even though we'd just met.

"I feel like I've known you forever," I said. I blushed as soon as I said it. It was a stupid thing to say. Boer rested his head on my leg and I placed a hand on his golden fur.

"I have known you forever," Natsu answered. I was silent. I looked over at Natsu who was staring out over the town. His eyes shone in the moonlight. His face was partly hidden by the shadow of the oak tree. The shadow quivered when the oak tree's leaves shook in the wind. He turned his head towards me and caught me staring. I looked away quickly. Suddenly I felt him turn my head back towards him with the crook of his forefinger. I felt a strange warmth emanate from his hand. I didn't resist. He stared at my face.

"You really are her, huh?" He didn't wait for my answer. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. It was a tender kiss, the kind that I'd dreamed about my whole life. Being locked up behind the mansion's walls didn't really help my romantic life.

I placed my hands on his chest. I could feel his muscles through his shirt, warm underneath my fingers. His hair brushed my face gently. He pulled away, still holding my face in his hands. My face felt hot and my heart was beating quickly. I'd never felt that before and it was thrilling. I smiled and got to my feet. He looked bewildered.

"Where are you going?" he asked, distress in his voice.

"Home," I answered and turned to leave. My heart was still beating. I heard him get to his feet behind me. He took hold of my arm. I looked at him.

"Did I do something?"

I smiled wryly, "Who said we wouldn't see each other again?" He grinned and released my arm. I walked away from him, Boer on my heels.

"I'll be seeing you, Lucy Heartfilia!" he called after me. I just smiled and shook my head. I should have thought it strange that I had accepted a stranger's kiss so readily, but Natsu didn't seem like a stranger. I looked up at the sky. _It seems something exciting has come my way, Mama_.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

"Natsu!" a voice called to me, "Natsu, come down from there!" I perched on the upper branches of a giant oak tree, feeling the wind on my face. I loved climbing to high places, looking down on the town like I wasn't part of it. It served as an escape, and oasis where I didn't have to think about my own life. I could watch people barter over various goods in the market, only the size of ants. I could see the carriages whiz by below me. Best of all I could see the Heartfilia mansion. It stood towering above the town, the biggest building in sight. Its elegant architecture always reminded me of all that time ago when the Heartfilia's daughter had rescued me. I guess I'd clung onto the brief interaction with the upper class, using it as an excuse to stand above my fellow guild mates.

I wondered how the girl was doing. I could barely remember anything about her. Her smile, her hair flying out behind her when she ran, her gentle brown eyes; I could only remember fragments. She was a mystery; what kind of heiress would bother saving me, a lowly mage? I only saw her briefly, but a maid told me that it was the Young Miss who had chosen to save me.

Earlier that day I'd gotten in a fight with some members from another magic guild. I couldn't remember the name…Phantom something. I'd beaten them down earlier with my own strength alone, but they'd come back looking for more. I'd almost won a three versus one fight, but one of them snuck up behind me and hit me over the head with an iron pipe. They'd left me there—after kicking me a bit while I was down—to freeze to death in the snow. The next thing I knew I was in the Heartfilia mansion and a maid was tending to my cuts and bruises. When I'd asked her, she'd told me what had happened, apparently hearing it from the carriage driver.

"What's her name?" I'd asked.

"Lucy is her name. Why did you want to know?" asked the maid. I didn't have an answer.

When I was shoved towards the door after having mostly recovered, I caught a glimpse of the Lucy Heartfilia I'd heard about. She was smiling and running to her mother's side. She seemed happy, and it occurred to me that I would never be that happy. Happiness and joy weren't things that came easily to a mage.

I often sat up in that tree, wondering if I would ever see her again. Of course, I knew deep down that I would never see her. Her life was behind the Heartfilia walls, towering high above my head, and mine was outside of them. I'd once gone to those walls and slid my hand along them. The bricks scratched my palms, but they didn't dig into my skin. The walls didn't hurt me…they just kept me away.

"Natsu, now!" called the old man's voice, beckoning me down from the tree and away from my memories. I sighed and took one last long look out over the town and of the mansion that loomed over it. I spun around and leaped from branch to branch, expertly weaving my way down the side of the tree. I'd been up to the top so many times that I didn't even need to think about where I was places my feet on the way down. I landed with a thump and the old man placed his hand on my head.

"Don't do that, you'll give me a heart attack," he said, turning to leave.

"That's not funny," I said back. Makarov was the one who'd taken me in when my father had died. He was like a second father to me and I didn't want to think about him leaving me.

"What? Everyone dies one day," he said calmly.

"Not you, though. You won't die until I don't need you anymore."

The old man raised a bushy eyebrow, "That was probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" I scowled and ran ahead of him, heading back towards the guild. As we walked, the sun started to retreat behind the rolling hills that surrounded Magnolia.

I hated walking through the streets. People always looked down at us, spitting at our feet. I hated it, but that was the way life was: mages were lesser beings that didn't deserve more than spit at our feet.

_Seven Years Later_

As I watched her leave I couldn't believe my luck. I was pretty sure it was a dream until I pinched myself. Nothing happened and I decided that what had just happened was reality. I only did all of this because I had dreamed about Lucy before, but nothing like this. My heart was still beating a mile a minute when she disappeared into the distance. I leaned against the oak tree, the same on that I used to climb when I was younger to see her mansion.

I grabbed onto one of the knots on the tree and hoisted myself up. I hadn't done this in a while. I sped up the tree, propelling myself forward with each branch. My hands felt raw from the bark, but I didn't care. I felt weight ease off of my chest with each foot I gained. Leaves brushed my face as I flew up the tree. When I reached the top I stuck my head out to see the town. Far away below me was Lucy. She was walking leisurely, her dog behind her, heading towards her mansion. I draped myself over the branch, letting my limbs hang down below me. Lucy had always felt far away, but not anymore. I looked to where she lived and instead of seeing a distance house I saw hope. Hope that the next time I saw her would be soon.

_The Next Day _

I sighed, resting my head on the guildhall's table. My untouched drink sat beside me, waiting for me to pick it up. I didn't. There wasn't much to do when the guild didn't have a job. Somehow we managed to survive on the miscellaneous jobs that were tossed our way. The pay was never high and the jobs were always dangerous. It really went to show the non-mages' opinion of us.

"What's wrong with you? You've been sighing all morning," asked Erza, sitting down beside me. She put her head on the table next to mine, her scarlet hair falling over one eye.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I replied. I wasn't about to tell her what was really wrong. I was thinking about Lucy. She'd left me last night without saying a word about when or where we would meet each other again. It wasn't ideal, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I sighed out of desperation and longing, remembering the feeling of her lips on mine. I don't think I've ever wanted someone as much as I wanted Lucy. It almost scared me how much I liked her, but I refused to be scared of anything.

"You don't seem fine. You look sort of like someone died," said Erza, picking her head up and resting it on her arms. Erza was a very vigilant person. She always noticed when I was in a bad mood or if I was upset. I guess you could say that she was the closest thing to a friend that I had.

"Leave me alone," I said gruffly. She nodded and stood up.

"Hey, I was just a little worried…but if you don't need my help, then I won't try to help you," she said, starting to leave the table. A thought occurred to me.

"Wait, sit down," I said, grabbing her arm. She grinned and sat down beside me again. I picked my head up and leaned close to her.

"Say if a girl said that she was going to meet you again…does that mean _soon_ or does that mean _maybe one day years from now when we're old people_?" I asked with a hushed voice. Erza's eyes went wide.

"You found a girl! Hey, everyone, Natsu found a girl!" Erza shouted. I clapped and hand over her mouth, my face turning red. She bit my finger, "Don't touch me!" She was laughing. _Some way to support a friend, Erza_, I thought.

"Nice one, Natsu!" called a voice.

"Hold on to her, boy!" called another. Coping with my humiliation was not my strong point. I hid my face in my hands.

Erza patted me on the back, "If she said she would meet you, then I'd go to see her." She got up and left me at the table wondering what to do. I don't think she understood the situation. If I went to go and see Lucy that would mean scaling the walls that had always separated us. That was practically asking to be arrested. On the other hand, if I didn't go to see her, I might never see her again. That idea seemed all too possible. I smiled and shook my head. I was going to do something crazy.


	4. Chapter 4: Passion

Sitting around was a common occurrence in my daily routine. I didn't like to admit it, but living such a closed off life had made me lazy. That particular day I was lying in the window seat in my bedroom. The sun was setting and Boer was sleeping next to me. Occasionally his legs would start twitching as if he were running in his dreams.

I had my sketchpad propped up on my own legs and was in the process of creating a drawing. I looked out the window, spacing out while staring at the pink roses on the other side of the glass. I'd had the gardener plant those there after my mother died. They helped me to remember all the fun times we'd had together whenever I missed her. I swung the window open and inhaled deeply. Boer picked his head up at my sudden movement, turning his head from side to side. I scratched him behind the ear as I stared out of the window.

I didn't bother to keep my eyes open. I rested my chin in the crook of my arm and simply enjoyed the smell of my roses. I immersed myself in the moment. I felt a breeze caress my face, causing a rogue lock of my golden hair to fall out of my messy bun. Soon my mind started to wander. I recalled the events of a few days ago. How Natsu and I had talked for so long; how we'd sat under the tree together; how he'd kissed me. I smiled, recalling the memory and the taste of his lips. Without opening my eyes I reached up and slid my fingers along my lips. I realized that I harbored thoughts about sharing another kiss with Natsu.

I opened my eyes and sat up. The sky was only lit up by a brilliant sunset, reminding me again of the day I'd met Natsu. He kept popping into my head. I was a little scared that I would see his face in the sun. That would be creepy. I had to get my urge to see him out of my system. I flipped the page of my sketchbook away from the rose I'd been drawing to a fresh piece of paper. I picked up my pencil and started to sketch Natsu with his hand raised; it was the same way I'd last seen him. I remembered him calling out to me, "I'll be seeing you, Lucy Heartfilia!" he'd said. As I darkened his jawline, I wondered if he'd take up my challenge. I liked to have a little fun, so I hadn't told him when I wanted to meet him. I pondered whether or not he would come to find me. If I were him, that's what I'd do.

I sighed as I finished my sketch. It really did look like him. I wasn't one to brag, but this was probably one of my best drawings yet. His eyes shone and his smile was bright. I liked his smile. It was infectious; intoxicating and intoxicated. I stared at him. I couldn't help but feel that something was missing. I'd drawn him in jeans and a muscle shirt. It scared myself how well I'd shown his strong chest and arms. Had I really memorized him in that little time? I struggled with what was missing. It hit me: the strange tattoo on his arm wasn't there. I drew in the symbol I'd seen on his arm when I'd first met him…at least the first time I _remember _meeting him. Now he was perfect…just like his real self. I don't know what it was, but something drew me to Natsu. I tried to think about what it was, but couldn't.

Boer whined. I smiled and scratched his chin, "You miss him too, huh?"

"Miss who? Should I be jealous?" said a voice from my window. I jumped and slid out of my seat. My head smacked the floor and Boer leapt off with me. He loomed over me and licked my face. I opened one eye, clutching my head.

"There's this thing called delicacy. You should look it up," I said to Natsu who was leaning on my window frame. I didn't let the fact that I was really happy to see him show on my face, nor the fact that I'd been thinking about him for the past three days. He vaulted into my room, his feet thunking next to my head, which was still on the floor.

He pulled me to my feet, but didn't let go once I was upright. Instead he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, "How are things with you?" I smiled.

"You know, the usual. There's this guy that barged into my room without permission, but other than that I'm fine," I answered.

"Really? You don't like this guy?" His forehead touched mine. I felt his quickened heartbeat beneath my palm.

"I never said that." He smiled.

"I'll tell you a secret about him though, though," I whispered to him.

"What's that?"

"I was waiting for him," I whispered. That was when I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. I felt his smile against my mouth and it drove me crazy. My heart was practically beating out of my chest and my face felt red-hot. I reached up and touched his strong jaw as it moved with mine. We pulled away from each other, but didn't withdraw from each other's arms. He was looked down at me with warmth. I touched a lock of his pink hair and he smiled.

"Do you think it's safe to call you my girlfriend?" he asked me. I felt his warm breath on my face.

"Let me think about it," I said, then kissed him again. I nodded, "Yeah." I loved his taste, his smell, his warmth, and his gaze. I immersed myself in him, memorizing every little thing about him. He brushed some of my hair behind my ear and kissed my neck. He pulled me closer to him and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I didn't expect any of this," he whispered.

I smiled into his chest, "Neither did I."

_Later That Day_

I lay in his arms, tracing his stomach lines with the tip of my finger. He grabbed my hand "Are you trying to get me to kiss you again?" I smiled.

"Maybe." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "That wasn't what I was expecting, but I'm not complaining."

He looked down at me, stroking the side of my face. My whole life I've had to put on a fake face, to be someone who I wasn't so that I could please those with expectations for me. With Natsu, I didn't need any of that. He didn't expect me to do anything or to be anyone. I guess I liked not having to put up any fronts.

"You know, ever since that day all those years ago, I've been thinking about you," he said, tracing circled on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I would look at your mansion and wonder how you were doing. What is she doing now? Is she doing well? Will I ever see her again?"

"I feel bad that I don't remember that," I said. It was true. I wanted to know what Natsu had been like when he was younger. I wish I could remember that snowy day.

"Don't. It was a long time ago. I guess for someone of the upper class, rescuing a little boy wouldn't be that memorable. For me, though, being rescued by you was something I couldn't forget." I eased myself off of him so I could look him in the eyes. He looked a bit sad.

"Is that how you see me? A wealthy, spoiled rich girl?" I wasn't angry, but I wasn't happy either.

"If you were like that you wouldn't have saved me," he answered. I leaned back into him.

"I suppose you're right."

"I have to go," he said to me, regret ringing in his voice. I looked out the window and noticed that it was dark.

"Will I be able to see you again soon?" I asked as we stood up.

"Tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Sounds good. This time I'll meet you outside the gate."

"I'll see you at noon," he said before he turned and unlatched the window. He started to step out before I grabbed onto his shirt. He paused and turned to me, no doubt about to ask me what I was doing. I stopped his question with my lips. He cupped my face in his and me kissed for a long time. When we finally pulled apart we were breathing hard.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and launched himself out into the darkness. I swung my window shut behind him and latched it again. I sighed and sat down on my bed. _I'll see him tomorrow_.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

Sneaking out during the busiest hour of the day was more difficult than I expected. Recently, my father had increased the number of guards again, so I had to be extra cautious. It wasn't like I wasn't experienced, though, so soon after stealthily sneaking past the guards and applying my acquired skills, I found myself outside of the gate. I had my ways, but they're top secret, so I won't tell them to anyone.

Once outside the gate I soaked in the sun and the fresh air. I always felt a refreshing sense of freedom whenever I'd just escaped. That is what I felt now. I'd left Boer at him. I figured he would probably bark at some innocent squirrels or run up to greet the guards…neither of which would help with my stealth mission. I didn't regret my decision either, but I felt a bit sad about not having Boer by my side.

Walking alone in the streets of Magnolia wasn't lonely, though. Just because you're alone doesn't mean that you have to be lonely. There were plenty of people that I occasionally greeted or smiled to. I waved to the old man who was out selling bread again. Natsu and I had agreed to meet outside the gate, but I'd left early so that I could walk around Magnolia before I met up with him. Before I knew it, I'd found myself at the oak tree on the green. I ran my fingers along its bark and leaned against it. I let my mind wander, and the question that kept popping into my head was: how did he see my house from here? Buildings loomed all around the green, towering high above my head. I looked up and it hit me. Had he climbed this tree? It seemed dangerous, but I shrugged the thought away.

I leaned down and propped myself up against the tree. I ran my hand over the tall grass by my thigh and shivered at the tickling sensation. I sighed. I looked up and watched the people pass by. I watched a man struggle with four bags in each of his hands. I willed his bags not to break. I watched a woman carrying her child through the busy streets. I watched a little boy run between the legs of the plethora of different people, laughing and holding his arms out like an airplane. Then, I saw something that got my heart racing. I saw pink hair.

I got to my feet and followed behind him, keeping my distance so that he wouldn't notice me. For once, I wanted to be the one to surprise him instead of the other way around. I followed after him, ducking behind corners and hiding behind other people when he turned around. It was strangely exciting to follow him. My curiosity was at its peak when he turned down an alley. I waited a few seconds before following after him. When I emerged from the brick alleyway, I saw Natsu disappear into a large building. It looked like it was once elegant, but it seemed pretty run down now. The shudders on the windows were crooked and some were broken. Weeds and moss grew on the side of the building. A large vine slithered its way up the side.

I stepped forward and pulled the heavy door open. Loud talking and laughter greeted me. It seemed like a sketchy place, but the atmosphere seemed happy. When I stepped in the room went quiet. People stared at me with questioning looks. I shrunk back.

"Hey, Natsu, that her?" asked a woman with long, red hair who was standing next to Natsu. She elbowed him in the arm. He turned, "What? Who?" When he saw me his eyes went wide and his face paled.

"N-Natsu? What is this place?" I asked him, hesitating. I was a little afraid of the answer.

"It's my guild," was all he said. My eyes went wide. He never told me about this. He never told me he was a mage. I turned and yanked the door open, sprinting back out into the daylight.

"Lucy, wait!" I heard him call after me, but I was already pretty far away. I was running as fast as I could. I was sure Natsu would follow me, so I didn't stop running until I came to the oak tree. I collapsed against it, my sides heaving. I hid my face in my knees and curled up into a ball. Natsu was a mage. This was one thing that I knew. The other thing that I knew was that he had lied to me. I felt like crying, but held my tears in. I heard footsteps approaching me and cursed under my breath.

"Lucy, let me explain!" said Natsu, breathing hard.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Are you really that upset that I'm a mage?'

I raised my head and stared at him, the tears starting to come down my cheeks, "I'm not upset because you're a mage. I don't care about that. I'm upset because you lied to me!" He looked surprised.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you."

"It's the same thing! I can't believe I was so stupid! You know, for a second there I thought I really lov—" I cut myself off. Had I really thought that I loved him? I'd only met him a few days ago, and I'd fallen in love with him? It seemed impossible, but maybe…maybe it was true. I shook it off. No, that was stupid. I didn't even know he was a mage until just now. I had no way of knowing what other secrets he'd been hiding.

"You what? You thought you what?" he demanded, grabbing my arm. I tried to pry myself away from him but he held on tight.

"I thought I loved you!" I screamed. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and ran in the direction of my house. I don't know what I was going to do there, but it was better to be away from Natsu right now. I glanced behind me as I ran. He was still standing there, frozen solid. Apparently, dropping word _love _on him was a little too much for him to handle.

"Lucy! Wait I—" he began, but I shut him out. I just kept running, my pulse pounding in my ears and tears streaming down my face.

_Later That Day_

I sighed as I shut the door behind me, touching my forehead to its cold wood. I summoned my strength and whirled around. My father was sitting at his desk, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked angry and stood up when he saw me come in.

"Where were you today?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Don't shrug! Tell me where you were!"

I was in a bad mood already and this was stretching my temper to its limits, "Father, since when did you care where I was?"

"Since I heard from one of the maids that you had a boy in your room last night!" he bellowed. I flinched. I should have expected this. It's not like we had been secretive about it. Plus, my father had the absolute loyalty of the maids…except for maybe Tilda, but she was a different story.

"Well, what are you going to say for yourself?" he demanded, slamming his fist on his desk. I jumped again.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Father," I replied, folding my hands on top of each other and staring at the ground. That was not a good thing to say to him.

"Fine," he said, is voice sounding suddenly calm, "But you should know that you are now officially engaged."

"What?" I screeched, "Father, just because you heard—"

"That is not why I'm doing this!" he yelled back. I shut up. Tears threatened me again, but I pushed them down. I wasn't going to cry in front of my father…I wouldn't give him that type of satisfaction.

"Very well," I said, "To whom, might I ask?"

My father looked pleased and he sat down at his desk, "Come in." I turned as a man entered the room. He was tall and was wearing a dark suit. He had matching shaggy, dark hair and dark eyes. I recognized him.

"This is Mr. Gray Fullbuster. I believe you two have met," said my father calmly. I stared at him and then curtsied. I had no reason to object to this marriage. It was something my father had decided. Surely, if I spent the rest of my life with him, I would fall in love with Gray. He took my hand and kissed it, "Pleased to finally meet you again, Lucy Heartfilia." He was strangely kind. I guess I didn't mind taking shelter in the familiarity that came with his face. I'd known him all those years ago, but why could I remember him and not Natsu? I pushed thoughts of Natsu out of my head. I wasn't about to go running back to him. He was my past. Gray is my future.


	6. Chapter 6: Endure

_Natsu's POV_

It was strange. I felt empty. I'd climbed that tree again, the same one I used to climb when I'd longed for Lucy when I was growing up. It wasn't the same this time, though. When I climbed that tree I didn't just remember the little girl who'd saved me; I remembered the girl I fell in love with. I remembered her lips, the feel of her in my arms, the way she would laugh at me when I said something dumb. I even remembered the nervous butterflies that I got when I was around her.

I'd only been with her for a few days, and yet there I was, climbing the tree. The wind whistled in my ears, rustling the leaves around me. It was painful. I couldn't stop remembered the way she'd looked at me. It tore me apart inside. She'd cried…I'd made her cry. I should have told her I was a mage. It was dumb, but I had been scared. I was scared that, because I was a mage, she would leave me. I'd never been scared of anything before, not even death, but losing Lucy had terrified me.

I raked a hand through my hair, using the other to steady myself on the branch I was sitting on. I didn't want to admit it, but in the few days I'd been with Lucy, I'd come to rely on her more than I'd ever relied on anyone before. I felt like I would break without her. Actually, I probably was breaking.

I stared out over the town. A sunset lit up the sky, but where it used to bring me pleasant thoughts of Lucy, now it only brought me pain. I'd lost her…lost the one thing I couldn't live without. I felt weak and out of energy as I stared at Lucy's mansion. I noticed something I hadn't before. The walls around her estate seemed taller and more ominous than before.

I sighed and started to make my way down the tree. When I reached the bottom another stab of pain struck me in the heart. My chest felt like it was breaking. This was the place where I'd first kissed Lucy. I felt despair and sorrow, but most of all I felt love. That's when it hit me. I loved Lucy more than I'd ever loved anyone before. I'd loved Lucy since the day I first saw her. I'd always thought about her…always wondered where she was and longed to see her again. I'm not sure why. Back then I was just a kid and so was she, but for some reason I knew the moment I was kicked out onto her doorstep that I wanted to see her again.

I collapsed against the tree, my heart racing. I grasped my chest, willing the pain to disappear. It didn't. Why hadn't I realized it earlier? Why hadn't I done something? Why hadn't I stopped her when she ran away? Why hadn't I explained to her why I hadn't told her that I was a mage? These questions floated around my head. Finally, they all solidified into one single question. It hung in my mind, not letting go. _What am I still doing here? _

I wasn't going to give up of her, not yet anyway. I wasn't going to leave her alone until I was sure…maybe not even then. I knew deep down that we belonged together. As soon as I'd touched her, held her in my arms, and kissed her I knew that I had to have her. She was mine and I was hers. I shakily got to my feet. I had to explain to her the truth. I had to get her back. I took a step.

_Lucy's POV – Next Day_

I smiled, but I was sure it didn't reach my eyes. I was sitting in our carriage with Gray. I felt horrible, but didn't let it show. I needed to keep up appearances, for my father's sake, for Gray's…maybe even for my own. I needed to wash Natsu out of my system. Every time that thought popped back into my head I felt like breaking down into tears again, but I never did. The day I'd discovered his secret was the last time I'd cried because of Natsu. I refused to give him any more of my tears.

"You seem distracted," said Gray. I snapped back into reality at the sound of his gentle voice.

"I do?" It was a lie. I knew I was distracted.

He nodded, "You know, your father told me everything."

I looked at my hands which were splayed uselessly on my dress, "And?"

"He told me that I had to stop your 'foolish relationship' with that man." I looked up. "Personally, I think he only believes it to be foolish because he doesn't see that man as good enough for you," said Gray. He had a gentle look in his eyes. It put me at ease.

"I doubt that," I replied. I wonder what my father would say if he, too, found out that Natsu was a mage.

"You love him, don't you?" Gray asked. I stared at him. I wanted to tell him no, that I didn't love Natsu, but I couldn't. Somehow I couldn't get the words to pass through my lips. I nodded slowly. A look of pain suddenly showed on Gray's face but disappeared as quickly as it had shown up.

"I see," was all he said. Silence fell over us for a few moments.

"I can't go back to him. Not now," I said, my voice practically a whisper.

"Why is that?" he asked me. I was quiet for a moment.

"Because he lied to me."

"Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason as to why he lied? Maybe he lied to protect someone…maybe he did it to make someone happy, to let them grasp the happiness that was at the tip of their fingers." I looked at him. I sensed a separate meaning behind his words. He was talking about himself. How was he lying? His words repeated themselves over and over in my head.

"Maybe he lied because he loves you," Gray said quietly. I looked up at Gray. He was staring at me. A look of sadness filled his dark eyes.

"He lied because…he loves me?" It seemed impossible. Gray just nodded.

"Lucy, I don't think we should get engaged. I will talk sense into your father. I believe if one finds happiness, they should seize it and hold onto it as tightly as they can. Otherwise it might be stolen." With that Gray called for the carriage to stop and stepped out into the sunshine. I was about to ask him what he meant, to tell him that what he was doing was idiotic and rash, but he stopped me.

Before I could even get a word out, Gray's lips were on mine. They were soft and gentle, just like his personality. He'd seen right through me. As he pulled away from me and shut the carriage door I realized something. A tear escaped by eye. One single tear. He'd given up his happiness for my own. He loved me and sacrificed that for me. That was the ultimate gift. I wiped the tear from my cheek. Now wasn't the time to cry. I wanted to cry for Gray, but I remembered his words. _If one finds happiness, they should seize it and hold onto it as tightly as they can_. That it just what I intended to do.


	7. Chapter 7: Bliss

_Natsu's POV_

I sprinted through the streets as quickly as I could. My lungs burned, but I didn't care. I needed to find Lucy. She thought I'd deceived her out of spite, but that wasn't the case. I knew my mistakes. I knew every little thing I did wrong. They were imprinted into my brain because I'd been thinking about them over and over as I ran through the cobble streets, practically plowing through groups of people. I had to dodge as a boy ran past me. I stumbled, but kept running. I had no time to waste. I needed Lucy.

I ducked under overhangs, spun past tables that jutted out onto the street, and flew around a woman who was carrying a bucket filled with water. In my hurry I collided with a man who was walking in the street. I saw tears in his eyes. He was wearing an expensive-looking suit. He smiled at me, "In a hurry?"

"I'm going to find someone," I said, breathing hard.

The man leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Take care of Lucy." I whirled around as he disappeared into the crowd. I didn't bother trying to figure out who he was or why he'd know Lucy, much less why he'd been crying. It wasn't any of my business, and I had something important to do. I continued making my way through the streets of Magnolia, running towards the woman I loved.

_Lucy's POV_

My skirts rustled as I ran. I was wearing a rose-colored gown that my father had given me in commemoration of my engagement to Gray. That was all over now. I'd told myself that Natsu was behind me, decided that I would be loyal to Gray from that moment on, but only a few words from Gray had changed my mind. I'd lost myself when I'd found out that Natsu had lied to me. What Gray had said had brought me back to myself…he'd saved me. I would always be grateful for what he did for me. For what he sacrificed for me.

I stumbled and fell to my knees. I skinned my palms, but I didn't care. Running in high heels was practically impossible, so I kicked them off and pushed myself to my feet. Somehow, unexplainably, I knew I had to run down this very street. I knew that Natsu was waiting for me. I knew he had a reason for lying to me. I knew that I loved him.

The old man saw me running and called me to him. I stopped running by his cart. "Miss, if I may?" he said, lifting scissors up, glinting in the afternoon light. I smiled and nodded. He sliced through the ruffles on my dress, bits of shredded fabric floating gracefully to the ground. He cut it high enough that I'd be able to run more freely. I kissed his forehead, "Thank you!" He smiled widely. As I ran away I heard him say, "She _kissed _me!" and laugh.

I continued down the street, running much faster now that I was free of the burden that was my dress. I couldn't help but think of this dress as my engagement to Gray…now it was gone. I smiled freely and jumped for joy into the air as I ran through the streets. I nearly bumped into several people before I saw him. He was breathing hard, sweat on his brow, looking frantically around the street. I'd stopped running and stared at him. I'd been longing for him, missing him. Now he was in front of me, but I couldn't bring myself to take another step. I was frozen, hoping that this moment wouldn't end.

He caught my gaze and smiled widely. It was a smile filled with warmth, relief, and happiness. We stared at each other for a few moments, smiling. I was filled with the warmth and happiness that he showed on his face. People passed between our eyes, but we didn't stop staring at each other. He started taking long strides towards me and I did the same. When we met he wrapped his strong arms around me and hugged me close to him. I wrapped my own arms around him as well. I lifted my head and stared into his warm eyes. How had I ever thought that he'd lied to me out of hate?

"Lucy, I—I didn't tell you because I was afraid I would lose you," he said to me, pain in his voice. People were staring at us, but I didn't care.

I smiled up at him, "I knew you had a reason." He grinned widely and arched his head down to meet mine. At first his kiss was sweet, gentle, and light. I wanted more. I slid my tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth wider, deepening the kiss. We stayed like that for a long time. We kissed each other in the middle of the street. I needed him as much as he needed me. We relied on each other. When I'd lost that I'd felt broken…empty. Now, I was fixed. Natsu filled that void in my heart with a single kiss.

We smiled against each other's mouths. "I love you," he whispered to me. "Me too," I said back. I heard people clapping and looked up. A crowd had gathered around us so that we were in the center of a circle of onlookers.

"Go get her!" shouted a man's voice. People cheered and clapped.

"I envy you!" shouted a woman's. I laughed. "I think she likes you," I said to Natsu, my arms still around his neck. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. He brushed a lock of my messy hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear, "You know I only have eyes for you. No need to be jealous." For that I stole another kiss from his lips. He was still smiling.

"We made quite the spectacle, didn't we?" I asked him. He nodded, "Shall we go? There are things I want to do that we don't need an audience for." I felt my face turn red as blood rushed to my face. I nodded sheepishly.

He swept me up and carried me bridal-style. He tightened my arms around his neck, my face so close that my nose brushed his soft cheek. He carried me out of the crowd and put me down once we were out of their sight. He took my hand. His was so large compared to mine and I enjoyed the warmth.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he said. He led me through a series of small alleyways and wide streets until we arrived at a familiar place. I smiled.

"There's something I want to show you, but first," he said, pulling me towards the oak tree where he'd first kissed me. He pressed my back against the tree and kissed me. The bark from the tree dug into my back, but I didn't care. Natsu's lips were so intoxicating that I barely noticed. His lips separated from mine as he hauled himself up into the tree. I stared up at him, "What are you doing?"

"Come on," he said, reaching his hand down to help me. I hesitated, "I'm wearing a dress."

"Only part of one," he said. I blushed, realizing how much of my legs were showing. "And who cares, right?" I grinned. I took his hand and, branch-by-branch, he helped me up the tree. When we'd nearly reached the top Natsu pulled me up onto a branch and sat down. I plopped down beside him, content to just be by his side.

"Look," he said, pointing to behind me. I turned and gasped. A vibrant sunset dyed the sky bright red, orange, and yellow. The light shined off of the roofs of the houses in the city. Above it all was my house. It looked magnificent from here, but also condescending and gaudy. I disliked how much it stood out.

"This is how I saw you when I was younger. It's how I connected with you," he said, reaching his hand towards my home as if he could touch it. I smiled and took his hand, holding it to my chest.

"But I'm here now, aren't I?" He smiled and kissed me again. I don't think I could ever get tired of Natsu's kisses.

"There's something you should know," I said. He just looked at me. "I got engaged," I said. The color in his face disappeared and he almost fell off the branch. I caught him. "Don't worry, I'm not anymore! I just thought that you should know about my engagement that only lasted a few days." He took a few deep breaths.

"Why did you have to scare me like that?" he said. He took my hand and held it flat against his chest. His heart was racing. "See?" I laughed.

"Sorry," I replied, "Maybe this will help." I kissed him again, a long and passionate kiss.

"If your goal was slowing my heart down that was a bad idea," he said. I laughed and kissed him again. I felt blissful…but love does that to a person.


	8. Chapter 8: Walls

**A/N: Final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R if you liked it…or not…whatever's cool. You can PM me if you want me to write a fanfic about a different couple, too. Just send me the names and I'll get started. (Fairy Tail only) :D**

We walked hand in hand through the streets. Her dress was still shredded, but she looked happy. I was glad I was able to give her that happiness, but I couldn't help wondering. "So, how did your dress get like that?"

"A guy that I buy bread from cut it off," she answered. That caught my attention.

"What?! Where is this pervert? I'll take your revenge!" I said valiantly. I wasn't about to let some old guy rip off Lucy's clothes. If anyone was going to do that, it would be me.

"No, no. I couldn't run so he cut it to help me run faster," she said. I frowned. That sounded like a perverted man's excuse so that he could see Lucy's long, beautiful legs. I found myself staring at them.

"Don't stare at me like that!" she said, lapping me on the arm.

"You wearing that dress is just too tempting," I replied. I smiled and pulled her to me. She sunk into my arms and I propped my chin on the top of her head.

"I'm happy," she whispered into my chest, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Me too," I replied. This was probably that happiest I'd ever been, actually. Lucy had given me that. She'd given me something to live for where previously I'd had nothing.

"There's something I should tell you," she whispered to me. The way she said that made me nervous.

"What is it?" I asked her. She looked up and me and I looked down at her. I ran my fingers along the side of her face. She looked sad…or maybe nervous. I didn't like seeing that look in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I think the reason that my father arranged my marriage with Gray was because he didn't like the idea of me being with you. He said that a maid saw you sneak into my room. He doesn't like you because you're a common. He doesn't even know that you're a mage yet," she said all at once, her words flying out her mouth at high speed.

I took a moment to process what she'd said, "Does that mean we can't be together? Does that mean you don't want to be with me?" I doubted my own words, but I had to say them anyway.

She shook her head, "No. I love _you_. I want to be with _you_."

"Well, what are we going to do about that, then?"

"Gray said that he would talk to my father for me, but I don't know if that will be enough."

"It sounds like I need to convince him myself."

"Beating him won't work. It'll just make him hate you more."

"That's hurtful. What made you think I was going to beat him?"

"Threatening won't work either." I frowned. My plan had been to go in and toss a little fire towards the old man, but apparently that was out of the question.

"We need to convince him with words. If we can't I'll…" she trailed off, "I'll run away with you. I'll join your guild and become a mage! I'll do anything."

I shook my head. I didn't want her to become a mage and join Fairy Tail. It wasn't a place she would fit in and she'd be constantly in danger. I couldn't have that. In fact, I intended to quite being in Fairy Tail so that being around me wouldn't sully her name or endanger her. Leaving a guild was a big deal, but I would do it for her.

"I won't let you do that," I said, "I won't let you become a mage." She frowned and wrapped her arms around me.

"Then you'll have to do a good job convincing him. I'll help, but there's only so much I can do." I nodded in understanding. She'd always been ruled over by her father and I wasn't going to force her to go up against him. I would do it. I would do it for her.

_Later That Day_

The Heartfilia residence was just as enormous on the inside as I had remembered. Elegant molding and expensive curtains decorated the hallways. Suits of armor stood resolute, like guardians, against the walls. Plants and flowers sat on table and hung in front of windows. Crystal chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings. A maid walked up to Lucy and I and her eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Lucy, I didn't want to tell!" she cried. She got down on her knees and stated sobbing immediately. Lucy bent down beside her and lifted her face. She wiped tears from her eyes, "It's alright. It would have happened eventually, anyway," she said. She smiled warmly and got to her feet, "Don't cry. It's not your fault." She made thanked her and bustled away. That was my Lucy, a strong and forgiving girl. I smiled at her. She led me up a tall, spiral staircase, down a hallway, and stopped in front of a large door.

"Is this it?" I asked. She nodded tentatively. I took a deep breath. Just as I touched the doorknob, I heard voices inside. Lucy and I pressed our ears to the door.

"I will not marry your daughter," said one voice. I was strangely familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd heard it before.

"Why not? Are you saying she isn't good enough for you?" demanded another.

"Quite the opposite, actually. She is too good for me. There is one person, though, who deserves her."

"And who is that. Pray tell."

"The one that your daughter loves."

"My daughter does not love anyone! I refuse to acknowledge that peasant and allow him into this family!" That sort of pissed me off.

"He is worthy of your daughter. More so than any man in Fiore."

"Why is that?"

"Because he earned her love." There was a moment of silence.

"I do not want _a mage _in this family! I will not accept it!" So he had heard after all. Lucy clutched my hand, holding on tightly. That was when I slammed the door open.

"Hello, _sir_," I growled.

"Natsu, don't make him any more angry than he already is!"

I ignored her, "What makes you think that mages are more lowly than normal people?"

"It is just a fact," said the man who was sitting behind a desk. He had dirty blond hair that was slicked back over his head. A mustache adorned his upper lip. He looked stern and threatening. He certainly had a powerful presence. I glanced to my right and was shocked. The man who had spoken to me in the street was standing beside me. He nodded at me and I nodded back, an unsaid bond of manship rippling between us.

"Don't you care what your daughter wants?" I demanded. Lucy's father frowned.

"Of course I do, but I also care about what's best for this family! Lucy must marry and produce an heir!" he insisted, standing up. He was even more threatening when he was upright, but I wasn't scared. Lucy stepped out from behind me and stood strong, "What about what mama would want?" I saw the man's face turn white.

"Mother always said 'if you find that one man that you love more than anything in the world, hold onto him, because another one won't come around again…that's how I caught your father'." The man in front of us hesitated.

"Natsu is that man, father. I won't let him go," she said. She didn't need me to comfort her or to let her cry on my shoulder—which I would have gladly done if she'd needed it—because she was much too strong for that. She stared her father down. Suddenly, I realized, her presence had overpowered her father's. It was a sight to behold.

"Layla," breathed the old man. I saw a mixture of pain and love flash through his eyes, "What have I done, Layla?" Lucy walked to her father's side and wrapped her arms around him. He looked surprised and then welcomed Lucy's embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. I relaxed. "I'm so sorry, Layla. I hurt her. I hurt our Lucky Lucy." Tears fell from his eyes, which looks strange and out of place on such a stern man's face.

"I love you, Father," Lucy said, tears brimming in her own eyes as well. She pulled away from him and blinked away the tears.

"Layla would have wanted you to be happy," he said, "Go. Be happy." Lucy smiled and turned towards me. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly, smiling down on her. We walked out of her father's office together. Once we were outside I kissed her and whispered to her, "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

She smiled up at me, "Not that I can think of…oh, one thing." We walked out of her house and towards the gates of the estate.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear and then ran ahead of me, through the gates. As I gazed after her I noticed something. The walls around the estate seemed much smaller now. I stepped through them and followed after Lucy, just as I would for the rest of my life.

**A/N: So, that's it! I hoped you liked my story. If you haven't already, please check out my other stories. They're a little less based on romance, but still have romance in them! They're called Chasing the Darkness and Jade Dragon. Thanks for reading! Oh, I almost forgot. If you liked Walls, I wrote a two-shot sequel called Dark Castle. **


End file.
